wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XIV
Huk dział kudackich słyszały również wojska płynące bajdakami pod wodzą starego Barabasza i Krzeczowskiego. Składały się one z sześciu tysięcy Kozaków regestrowych i jednego regimentu wybornej piechoty niemieckiej, której pułkownikował Hans Flik. Pan Mikołaj Potocki długo się wahał, zanim Kozaków przeciw Chmielnickiemu wyprawił, ale że Krzeczowski miał na nich wpływ ogromny, a Krzeczowskiemu hetman ufał bez granic, więc tylko semenom kazał przysięgę wierności złożyć i – wyprawił ich w imię boże. Krzeczowski, żołnierz pełen doświadczenia i wielce w poprzednich wojnach wsławiony, był klientem domu Potockich, którym wszystko zawdzięczał: i pułkownikostwo, i szlachectwo, gdyż mu je na sejmie wyrobili, i na koniec obszerne posiadłości położone przy zbiegu Dniestru i Ladawy, które dożywotnio od nich trzymał. Tyle tedy węzłów łączyło go z Rzecząpospolitą i z Potockimi, że cień nieufności nie mógł zrodzić się w duszy hetmańskiej. Był to przy tym człowiek w sile dni, bo zaledwie pięćdziesiąt lat liczący, i wielka przyszłość otwierała się przed nim na usługach krajowi. Niektórzy chcieli w nim widzieć następcę Stefana Chmieleckiego, który rozpocząwszy zawód jako prosty rycerz stepowy skończył go jako wojewoda kijowski i senator Rzeczypospolitej. Od Krzeczowskiego zależało pójść tą samą drogą, na którą pchało go męstwo, dzika energia i niepohamowana ambicja, głodna zarówno bogactw, jak i dostojeństw. Gwoli tej to ambicji silnie przed niedawnym czasem zabiegał o starostwo lityńskie, a gdy na koniec otrzymał je pan Korbut, Krzeczowski głęboko zakopał w sercu zawód, ale prawie że odchorował z zawiści i zmartwienia. Teraz zdawał mu się los na nowo uśmiechać, gdyż otrzymawszy od hetmana wielkiego tak ważną funkcję wojskową, śmiało mógł liczyć, że imię jego obije się o uszy królewskie. A było to rzeczą ważną, bo następnie należało tylko pokłonić się panu, aby otrzymać przywilej z miłymi duszy szlacheckiej słowami: „Bił nam czołom i prosył, szczob jeho podaryty, a my pomniawszy jeho usługi, dajem” etc. Tą drogą zdobywało się na Rusi bogactwa i dostojeństwa; tą drogą ogromne obszary pustych stepów, które przedtem należały do Boga i Rzplitej, przechodziły w ręce prywatne; tą drogą chudopachołek na pana wyrastał i mógł krzepić się nadzieją, że potomkowie jego między senatory zasiędą. Krzeczowskiego gryzło jeno to, że w owej powierzonej mu funkcji musiał dzielić władzę z Barabaszem, ale był to podział tylko nominalny. W rzeczywistości stary pułkownik czerkaski, zwłaszcza w ostatnich czasach, tak się postarzał i zgrzybiał, że już ciałem jedynie do tej ziemi należał, a dusza jego i umysł pogrążone były ustawicznie w odrętwieniu i martwocie, które zwykle śmierć prawdziwą poprzedzają. Z początku wyprawy rozbudził się i począł się krzątać dość raźnie, rzekłbyś: na odgłos surm wojennych stara żołnierska krew poczęła w nim krążyć silniej, bo był to przecie czasu swego wsławiony rycerz i wódz stepowy; ale zaraz po wyruszeniu ukołysał go plusk wioseł, uśpiły pieśni semenów i łagodny ruch bajdaków, więc zapomniał o świecie bożym. Krzeczowski wszystkim rządził i zawiadywał, Barabasz zaś budził się tylko do jedzenia; najadłszy się pytał ze zwyczaju o to i owo – zbywano go lada jaką odpowiedzią, w końcu wzdychał i mawiał: „Ot, rad by ja z inną wojną do mogiły się kłaść, ale wola boża!” Tymczasem łączność z wojskiem koronnym, idącym pod wodzą Stefana Potockiego, została od razu przerwana. Krzeczowski narzekał, że husaria i dragonia za wolno idą, że nadto u przepraw marudzą, że młody syn hetmański nie ma wojskowego doświadczenia, ale z tym wszystkim kazał wiosłować i płynąć naprzód. Bajdaki płynęły więc z biegiem Dnieprowym ku Kudakowi, oddalając się coraz bardziej od wojsk koronnych. Nareszcie pewnej nocy zasłyszano huk dział. Barabasz spał i nie obudził się; natomiast Flik, który płynął naprzód, wsiadł w podjazdkę i udał się do Krzeczowskiego. – Mości pułkowniku – rzekł – to kudackie armaty. Co mam czynić? – Zatrzymaj waść bajdaki. Zostaniemy przez noc w oczeretach. – Chmielnicki widocznie zamek oblega. Moim zdaniem, należałoby pośpieszyć z odsieczą. – Ja waści o zdanie nie pytam, jeno rozkaz daję. Przy mnie komenda. – Mości pułkowniku!... – Stać i czekać! – rzekł Krzeczowski. Ale widząc, że energiczny Niemiec szarpie swoją żółtą brodę i ustępować bez racji nie myśli, dodał łagodnie: – Kasztelan do jutra rana może z jazdą nadciągnąć, a fortecy przez jedną noc nie wezmą. – A jeśli nie nadciągnie? – Będziem czekać choćby dwa dni. Waść nie znasz Kudaku! Połamią oni sobie zęby o jego mury, a ja bez kasztelana na odsiecz nie będę ciągnął, bo i prawa do tego nie mam. Jego to rzecz. Wszelko słuszność zdawała się być po stronie Krzeczowskiego, więc Flik nie nalegał dłużej i oddalił się do swoich Niemców. Po chwili bajdaki poczęły zbliżać się ku prawemu brzegowi i zasuwać w oczerety, które więcej jak na staję pokrywały szeroko w tym miejscu rozlaną łachę. Na koniec plusk wioseł ustał, statki skryły się całkowicie w szuwarach, a rzeka zdawała się być pustą zupełnie: Krzeczowski zakazał palenia ogni, śpiewania pieśni i rozmów, więc okolicę zaległa cisza przerywana tylko dalekim odgłosem dział kudackich. Wszelako na statkach nikt prócz jednego Barabasza nie zmrużył oka. Flik, człowiek rycerski i boju chciwy, chciałby ptakiem lecieć pod Kudak. Semenowie pytali się siebie z cicha: co też się może zdarzyć z fortecą? Wytrzyma czy nie wytrzyma? A tymczasem huk wzmagał się coraz bardziej. Wszyscy byli przekonani, że zamek odpiera szturm gwałtowny. „Chmiel nie żartuje, ale i Grodzicki nie żartuje!” – szeptali Kozacy. A co to będzie jutro? To samo pytanie zadawał sobie prawdopodobnie Krzeczowski, który siadłszy na przedzie swego bajdaku zamyślił się głęboko. Chmielnickiego znał on dobrze i dawno, uważał go zawsze aż dotąd za człowieka nadzwyczajnych zdolności, któremu tylko pola brakło, by wyleciał jak orzeł w górę, a teraz Krzeczowski zwątpił o tym. Działa grzmiały ciągle, a zatem chyba Chmielnicki naprawdę Kudak oblegał? „Jeśli tak jest – myślał Krzeczowski – to to jest człowiek zgubiony!” Jak to? Więc podniósłszy Zaporoże, zapewniwszy sobie pomoc chanową, zebrawszy siły, jakimi żaden z watażków dotychczas nie rozporządzał, zamiast iść co najśpieszniej na Ukrainę, zamiast pobudzić czerń, przeciągnąć grodowych, zgnieść co prędzej hetmanów i opanować cały kraj, nimby na obronę jego nowe wojska nadeszły, on – Chmielnicki, on – stary żołnierz, szturmuje do niezdobytej fortecy, która przez rok może go trzymać? I pozwoli na to, by najlepsze siły jego tak rozbiły się o mury Kudaku, jak fala Dnieprowa rozbija się o skały porohów? I będzie czekał pod Kudakiem, aż się hetmani wzmocnią i oblegną go jak Nalewajkę pod Sołonicą?... – To człowiek zgubiony! – powtórzył raz jeszcze pan Krzeczowski. – Właśni Kozacy go wydadzą. Nieudany szturm wywoła zniechęcenie i popłoch. Iskra buntu zagaśnie w samym zarodku, a Chmielnicki nie będzie straszniejszy niż miecz, który się ułamał przy rękojeści. – To głupiec! „Ergo? – pomyślał pan Krzeczowski – ergo, jutro wysadzę na brzeg moich semenów i Niemców, a następnej nocy na osłabionego szturmami niespodziewanie uderzę. Zaporożców w pień wyrżnę, a Chmielnickiego, związanego, pod nogi hetmańskie rzucę. Jego to własna wina, bo mogło się zdarzyć inaczej.” Tu rozkiełznana ambicja pana Krzeczowskiego wzbiła się na sokolich skrzydłach w górę. Wiedział on dobrze, że młody Potocki żadną miarą do jutrzejszej nocy przyciągnąć nie może, więc kto urwie głowę hydrze? Krzeczowski! Kto zgasi bunt, który straszliwym pożarem mógłby ogarnąć całą Ukrainę? Krzeczowski! Może stary hetman będzie krzyw trochę, że się to stanie bez udziału synala, ale się wysapie prędko, a tymczasem wszystkie promienie sławy i łaski królewskiej oświecą czoło zwycięzcy. Nie! Trzeba się jednak będzie podzielić sławą ze starym Barabaszem i z Grodzickim! Pan Krzeczowski zasępił się mocno, ale wnet wypogodził się. Wszakże tę starą kłodę, Barabasza, lada dzień zakopią w ziemię, a Grodzicki, byle mógł w Kudaku siedzieć i Tatarów kiedy niekiedy z dział przepłoszyć, niczego więcej nie pragnie; pozostaje jeden Krzeczowski. Byle hetmaństwo ukrainne mógł otrzymać! Gwiazdy migotały na niebie, a pułkownikowi zdawało się, że to klejnoty w buławie; wiatr szumiał w oczeretach, a jemu zdało się, że to szumi buńczuk hetmański. Działa Kudaku grzmiały ciągle. „Chmielnicki da gardło pod miecz – myślał dalej pułkownik – ale to jego własna wina! Mogło być inaczej! Gdyby poszedł od razu na Ukrainę!... Mogło być inaczej! Tam wre i huczy wszystko, tam leżą prochy czekające tylko na iskrę. Rzeczpospolita jest potężna, ale na Ukrainie sił nie ma, a król niemłody, schorowany! Jedna wygrana przez Zaporożców bitwa sprowadziłaby nieobliczone skutki...” Krzeczowski ukrył twarz w dłoniach i siedział nieruchomy, a tymczasem gwiazdy staczały się niżej i niżej i zachodziły z wolna na step. Przepiórki ukryte w trawach poczęły się nawoływać. Niezadługo miało zaświtać. Na koniec rozmyślania pułkownika skrzepły w niewzruszony zamiar. Jutro uderzy na Chmielnickiego i zetrze go w proch. Po jego trupie dojdzie do bogactw i dostojeństw, stanie się narzędziem kary w ręku Rzeczypospolitej, jej obrońcą, w przyszłości jej dygnitarzem i senatorem. Po zwycięstwie nad Zaporożem i Tatarami nie odmówią mu niczego. A jednak – nie dano mu starostwa lityńskiego. Na to wspomnienie Krzeczowski ścisnął pięście. Nie dano mu starostwa mimo potężnego wpływu jego protektorów Potockich, mimo jego zasług wojennych, dlatego tylko, że był homo novus, a jego przeciwnik od kniaziów ród wywodził. W tej Rzeczypospolitej nie dość było zostać szlachcicem, należało jeszcze czekać, by to szlachectwo pokryło się pleśnią jak wino, by zardzewiało jak żelazo. Chmielnicki jeden mógł zaprowadzić nowy porządek rzeczy, któremu bogdaj że i sam król by sprzyjał – ale, nieszczęśnik, wolał oto rozbijać głowę o skały kudackie. Pułkownik uspokajał się z wolna. Odmówili mu raz starostwa – cóż z tego? Tym bardziej będą się starali go wynagrodzić, zwłaszcza po zwycięstwie i zgaszeniu buntu, po uwolnieniu od wojny domowej Ukrainy, ba! całej Rzeczypospolitej! Wówczas niczego mu nie odmówią, wówczas nie będzie potrzebował nawet i Potockich... Senna głowa schyliła mu się na piersi – i usnął marząc o starostwach, o kasztelaniach, o nadaniach królewskich i sejmowych... Gdy się zbudził, był brzask. Na bajdakach spało jeszcze wszystko. W dali połyskiwały w bladym, rozpierzchłym świetle wody Dnieprowe. Naokoło panowała absolutna cisza. Ta właśnie cisza zbudziła go. Działa kudackie przestały huczeć. „Co to? – pomyślał Krzeczowski. – Pierwszy szturm odparty? czy może Kudak wzięty?” Ale to niepodobna! Nie! po prostu zbici Kozacy leżą gdzieś z dala od zamku i rany liżą, a jednooki Grodzicki pogląda na nich przez strzelnicę, rychtując na nowo działa. Jutro szturm powtórzą i znowu zęby połamią. Tymczasem rozedniało. Krzeczowski zbudził ludzi na swym bajdaku i posłał czółno po Flika. Flik przybył niebawem. – Mości pułkowniku! – rzekł mu Krzeczowski – jeśli do wieczora kasztelan nie nadciągnie, a z nocą szturm się powtórzy, ruszymy fortecy w pomoc. – Moi ludzie gotowi – odparł Flik. – Rozdajże im prochy i kule. – Rozdane. – W nocy wysiędziemy na brzeg i ruszymy jak najciszej stepem. Zejdziemy ich niespodzianie. – Gut, sehr gut! ale czyby się nie przysunąć trochę bajdakami? Do fortecy mil ze cztery. Trochę daleko dla piechoty. – Piechota siędzie na konie semenów. – Sehr gut! – Ludzie niech leżą cicho w sitowiach, na brzeg nie wychodzą i hałasów nie sprawują. Ogniów nie palić, bo dymy by nas zdradziły. Nie powinni o nas wiedzieć. – Mgła taka, że i dymów nie ujrzą. Rzeczywiście rzeka, łacha porośnięta oczeretem, w której stały bajdaki, i stepy były pokryte, jak okiem sięgnąć, białym, nieprzeniknionym tumanem. Ale że był to dopiero świt, więc mgły mogły jeszcze opaść i odsłonić stepowe przestrzenie. Flik odjechał. Ludzie na bajdakach budzili się z wolna; wnet ogłoszono rozkazy Krzeczowskiego, by się zachować cicho – więc zabierali się do rannego posiłku bez żołnierskiego gwaru. Kto by przechodził brzegiem lub płynął środkiem rzeki, aniby się domyślił, że w przyległej łasze ukrywa się kilka tysięcy ludzi. Koniom dawano jeść z ręki, by nie rżały. Bajdaki zakryte mgłą leżały przyczajone w lesie szuwarów. Gdzieniegdzie tylko przemykała się mała pidjizdka o dwóch wiosłach, rozwożąca suchary i rozkazy, zresztą wszędzie panowało grobowe milczenie. Nagle w trawach, trzcinach, szuwarach i zaroślach przybrzeżnych, naokoło całej łachy, rozległy się dziwne, a bardzo liczne głosy wołające: – Pugu! Pugu! Cisza... – Pugu! Pugu! I znowu nastało milczenie, jak gdyby owe głosy wołające na brzegach oczekiwały na odpowiedź. Ale odpowiedzi nie było. Wołania zabrzmiały po raz trzeci, ale szybsze i niecierpliwsze: – Pugu! Pugu! Pugu! Wówczas od strony statków rozległ się wśród mgły głos Krzeczkowskiego: – A kto taki? – Kozak z ługu! Semenom ukrytym na bajdakach serca zabiły niespokojnie. Tajemnicze owo wołanie było im znane dobrze. W ten sposób Zaporożcy porozumiewali się z sobą na zimownikach, w ten także sposób w czasie wojen zapraszali na rozmowę braci Kozaków regestrowych i grodowych, między którymi bywało wielu należących sekretnie do bractwa. Głos Krzeczowskiego rozległ się znowu: – Czego chcecie? – Bohdan Chmielnicki, hetman zaporoski, oznajmia, że działa na łachę są obrócone. – Powiedzcie hetmanowi zaporoskiemu, że nasze obrócone są na brzegi. – Pugu! Pugu! – Czego jeszcze chcecie? – Bohdan Chmielnicki, hetman zaporoski, prosi na rozmowę swojego przyjaciela, pana Krzeczowskiego pułkownika. – Niech jeno da zakładników. – Dziesięciu kurzeniowych. – Zgoda! W tej chwili brzegi łachy zakwitły jakby kwieciem Zaporożcami, którzy popowstawali spośród traw, między którymi leżeli ukryci. Z dala od stepów nadciągała ich konnica i armaty, ukazały się dziesiątki i setki chorągwi, znamion, buńczuków. Szli ze śpiewaniem i biciem w kotły. Wszystko to razem podobniejsze było do radosnego powitania niż do zetknięcia się wrogich potęg. Semenowie z bajdaków odpowiedzieli okrzykami. Tymczasem przybyły czółna wiozące atamanów kurzeniowych. Krzeczowski wsiadł w jedno z nich i odjechał na brzeg. Tam podano mu konia i przeprowadzono natychmiast do Chmielnickiego. Chmielnicki ujrzawszy go uchylił czapki, a następnie powitał go serdecznie. – Mości pułkowniku! – rzekł – stary przyjacielu mój i kumie! Gdy pan hetman koronny kazał ci mnie łapać i do obozu odstawić, tyś tego uczynić nie chciał, jeno mię ostrzegłeś, bym się ucieczką salwował, dla którego uczynku winienem ci wdzięczność i miłość braterską. To mówiąc rękę uprzejmie wyciągał, ale czarniawa twarz Krzeczowskiego pozostała jak lód zimna. – Teraz zaś, gdyś się wyratował, mości hetmanie – rzekł – rebelię podniosłeś. – O swoje to, twoje i całej Ukrainy krzywdy idę się upomnieć z przywilejami królewskimi w ręku i w tej nadziei, że pan nasz miłościwy za złe mi tego nie poczyta. Krzeczowski począł patrzyć bystro w oczy Chmielnickiemu i rzekł z przyciskiem: – Kudak obległeś? – Ja? Chybabym był z rozumu obran! Kudak minąłem i anim wystrzelił, choć mnie stary ślepiec armatami stepom oznajmiał. Mnie na Ukrainę było pilno, nie do Kudaku, a do ciebie było mi pilno, do starego druha, dobrodzieja. – Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? – Jedź ze mną trochę w step, to się rozmówim. Ruszyli końmi i pojechali. Bawili z godzinę. Po powrocie twarz Krzeczowskiego była blada i straszna. Wnet też zaczął żegnać się z Chmielnickim, który rzekł mu na drogę: – Dwóch nas będzie na Ukrainie, a nad nami jeno król i nikt więcej. Krzeczowski wrócił do bajdaków. Stary Barabasz, Flik i starszyzna oczekiwali go niecierpliwie. – Co tam? co tam? – pytano go ze wszystkich stron. – Wysiadać na brzeg! – odpowiedział rozkazującym głosem Krzeczowski. Barabasz podniósł senne powieki; jakiś dziwny płomień błysnął mu w oczach. – Jak to? – rzekł. – Wysiadać na brzeg! Poddajem się! Fala krwi buchnęła na bladą i pożółkłą twarz Barabasza. Wstał z kotła, na którym siedział, wyprostował się i nagle ten zgięty, zgrzybiały starzec zmienił się w olbrzyma pełnego życia i siły. – Zdrada! – ryknął. – Zdrada! – powtórzył Flik chwytając za rękojeść rapiera. Ale nim go wydobył, pan Krzeczowski świsnął szablą i jednym zamachem rozciągnął go na pomoście. Następnie skoczył z bajdaku w podjazdkę tuż stojącą, w której siedziało czterech Zaporożców z wiosłami w ręku, i krzyknął: – Między bajdaki! Czółno pomknęło jak strzała, pan Krzeczowski zaś stojąc w środku, z czapką na okrwawionej szabli, z oczyma jak płomienie, krzyczał potężnym głosem: – Dzieci! nie będziem swoich mordować! Niech żyje Bohdan Chmielnicki, hetman zaporoski! – Niech żyje! – powtórzyły setne i tysięczne głosy. – Na pohybel Lachom! – Na pohybel! Wrzaskom z bajdaków odpowiadały okrzyki Zaporożców na brzegach. Ale wielu ludzi ze statków stojących dalej nie wiedziało jeszcze, o co chodzi; dopiero gdy wszędzie rozbiegła się wieść, że pan Krzeczowski przechodzi do Zaporożców, prawdziwy szał radości ogarnął semenów. Sześć tysięcy czapek wyleciało w górę, sześć tysięcy rusznic huknęło wystrzałami. Bajdaki zatrzęsły się pod stopami mołojców. Powstał tumult i zamieszanie. Wszelako radość owa musiała być krwią oblana, bo stary Barabasz wolał zginąć niż zdradzić chorągiew, pod którą wiek życia przesłużył. Kilkudziesięciu ludzi czerkaskich opowiedziało się przy nim i wszczęła się bitwa krótka, straszna – jak wszystkie walki, w których garść ludzi pożądająca nie łaski, ale śmierci, broni się tłumom. Ani Krzeczowski, ani nikt z Kozaków nie spodziewał się takiego oporu. W starym pułkowniku rozbudził się dawny lew. Na wezwanie, by broń złożył, odpowiadał strzałami – i widziano go na przodzie z buławą w ręku, z rozwianymi białymi włosami, wydającego rozkazy grzmiącym głosem i z młodzieńczą energią. Statek jego otoczono ze wszystkich stron. Ludzie z tych bajdaków, które nie mogły się docisnąć, wskakiwali w wodę i płynąc lub brodząc między oczeretami, chwytając następnie za krawędź statku, wdzierali się nań z wściekłością. Opór był krótki. Wierni Barabaszowi semenowie, skłuci, zrąbani lub porozrywani rękami, zalegli trupem pomost – stary z szabla w ręku bronił się jeszcze. Krzeczowski przedarł się ku niemu. – Poddaj się! – krzyknął. – Zdrajco! na pohybel! – odparł Barabasz i wzniósł szablę do cięcia. Krzeczowski cofnął się szybko w tłum. – Bij! – zawołał do Kozaków. Ale zdawało się, że nikt nie chce pierwszy podnieść ręki na starca. Na nieszczęście jednak pułkownik pośliznął się we krwi i upadł. Leżący nie wzbudzał już tego szacunku czy też przestrachu i wnet kilkanaście ostrz pogrążyło się w jego ciało. Starzec zdołał tylko wykrzyknąć: „Jezus Maria!” Zaczęto siekać leżącego i rozsiekano w kawałki. Uciętą głowę przerzucano z bajdaku do bajdaku, bawiąc się nią jak piłką dopóty, dopóki po niezręcznym rzuceniu nie wpadła w wodę. Pozostawali jeszcze Niemcy, z którymi trudniejsza była sprawa, bo regiment składał się z tysiąca starego i wyćwiczonego w różnych wojnach żołnierza. Dzielny Flik poległ wprawdzie z ręki Krzeczowskiego, ale na czele regimentu pozostał Johan Werner, podpułkownik, weteran jeszcze z trzydziestoletniej wojny. Krzeczowski pewny był prawie zwycięstwa, gdyż bajdaki niemieckie otoczone były ze wszystkich stron kozackimi, chciał jednak zachować dla Chmielnickiego tak znaczny zastęp niezrównanej i doskonale uzbrojonej piechoty, dlatego wolał z nimi rozpocząć układy. Zdawało się przez jakiś czas, że Werner zgadza się na nie, gdyż rozmawiał spokojnie z Krzeczowskini i słuchał uważnie wszelkich obietnic, jakich mu przeniewierczy pułkownik nie szczędził. Żołd, z którym Rzeczpospolita była zalegała, miał być natychmiast za ubiegły czas i za rok jeszcze z góry wypłacony. Po roku knechtowie mogli się udać, gdzie by chcieli, choćby nawet do obozu koronnego. Werner niby namyślał się, ale tymczasem wydał cicho rozkazy, by bajdaki przysunąć do siebie tak, aby utworzyły jedno zwarte koło. Na okręgu tego koła stanął mur piechurów, ludzi rosłych i silnych, przybranych w żółte kolety i takiejże barwy kapelusze, w zupełnym szyku bojowym, z lewą nogą wysuniętą naprzód do strzału i z muszkietami przy prawym boku. Werner z obnażoną szpadą w ręku stał w pierwszym szeregu i namyślał się długo. Na koniec podniósł głowę. – Herr Hauptmann! – rzekł – zgadzamy się! – Nie stracicie na nowej służbie! – zawołał z radością Krzeczowski. – Ale pod warunkiem... – Zgadzam się z góry. – Jeśli tak, to i dobrze. Nasza służba u Rzeczypospolitej kończy się w czerwcu. Od czerwca pójdziemy do was. Przekleństwo wyrwało się z ust Krzeczowskiego, powstrzymał jednak wybuch. – Czy kpisz, mości lejtnancie? – spytał. – Nie! – odparł z flegmą Werner. – Nasza cześć żołnierska każe nam układu dotrzymać. Służba kończy się w czerwcu. Służymy za pieniądze, ale nie jesteśmy zdrajcami. Inaczej nikt by nas nie najmował, a i wy sami nie ufalibyście nam, bo kto by wam ręczył, że w pierwszej bitwie nie przejdziem znowu do hetmanów? – Czego tedy chcecie? – Byście nam dali odejść. – Nie będzie z tego nic, szalony człowiecze! Każę was w pień wyciąć. – A ilu swoich stracisz? – Noga z was nie ujdzie. – Połowa z was nie zostanie. Obaj mówili prawdę; dlatego Krzeczowski, chociaż flegma Niemca wzburzyła w nim wszystką krew, a wściekłość poczynała go dławić, nie chciał jeszcze rozpoczynać bitwy. – Nim słońce zejdzie z łachy – zawołał – namyślcie się, po czym każę cynglów ruszać. I odjechał pośpiesznie w swojej podjazdce, by się z Chmielnickim naradzić. Nastała chwila oczekiwania. Bajdaki kozackie otoczyły ciaśniejszym pierścieniem Niemców, którzy zachowywali chłodną postawę, jaką tylko stary i bardzo wyćwiczony żołnierz zdoła zachować wobec niebezpieczeństwa. Na groźby i obelgi wybuchające co chwila z kozackich bajdaków odpowiadali pogardliwym milczeniem. Był to prawdziwie imponujący widok tego spokoju wśród coraz silniejszych wybuchów wściekłości ze strony mołojców, którzy potrząsając groźnie spisami i „piszczelami”, zgrzytając zębem i klnąc oczekiwali niecierpliwie hasła do boju. Tymczasem słońce skręcając od południa ku zachodniej stronie nieba zdejmowało z wolna swoje złote blaski z łachy, która stopniowo pogrążała się w cieniu. Na koniec pogrążyła się zupełnie. Wówczas zagrała trąbka, a zaraz potem głos Krzeczowskiego ozwał się z daleka: – Słońce zeszło! Czy już namyśliliście się? – Już – odparł Werner i zwróciwszy się ku żołnierzom machnął obnażoną szpadą. – Feuer! – skomenderował spokojnym, flegmatycznym głosem. Huknęło! Plusk ciał wpadających do wody, okrzyki wściekłości i gorączkowa strzelanina odpowiadały na głos niemieckich muszkietów. Armaty zatoczone na brzeg ozwały się basem i poczęły ziać kule na niemieckie bajdaki. Dymy przesłoniły łachę zupełnie – i tylko wśród krzyków, huku, poświstu strzał tatarskich, grzechotania „piszczeli” i samopałów regularne salwy muszkietów zwiastowały, że Niemcy bronią się ciągle. O zachodzie słońca bitwa wrzała jeszcze, ale zdawała się słabnąć. Chmielnicki w towarzystwie Krzeczowskiego, Tuhaj–beja i kilkunastu atamanów przyjechał na sam brzeg rekognoskować walkę. Rozdęte jego nozdrza wciągały dym z prochu, a uszy napawały się z lubością wrzaskiem tonących i mordowanych Niemców. Wszyscy trzej wodzowie patrzyli na rzeź jakby na widowisko, które zarazem stanowiło pomyślną dla nich wróżbę. Walka ustawała. Wystrzały umilkły, a natomiast coraz głośniejsze okrzyki kozackiego tryumfu biły o niebo. – Tuhaj–beju! – rzekł Chmielnicki – to dzień pierwszego zwycięstwa. – Jasyru nie ma! – odburknął murza – nie chcę takich zwycięstw! – Weźmiesz go na Ukrainie. Cały Stambuł i Galatę napełnisz swymi jeńcami! – Wezmę choć ciebie, jak nie będzie kogo! To rzekłszy dziki Tuhaj roześmiał się złowrogo, po chwili zaś dodał: – Jednakże chętnie byłbym wziął tych „franków”. Tymczasem bitwa ustała zupełnie. Tuhaj–bej zawrócił konia ku obozowi, a za nim i inni. – No! teraz na Żółte Wody! – zawołał Chmielnicki. Ogniem i mieczem 14